


阿加晰（晰嘎和嘎晰） | 拖拉机与猎鹰

by 95gas



Category: dirty talk - Fandom, 口交 - Fandom, 嘎晰, 年代丧尸背景, 性爱描写 - Fandom, 晰嘎 - Fandom, 阿加晰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95gas/pseuds/95gas
Kudos: 2





	阿加晰（晰嘎和嘎晰） | 拖拉机与猎鹰

非真人近代末世paro/hugong/荤话/那啥描写/HE一发过

兵痞转业的农民晰与食肉牧民嘎腻歪携手揍丧尸的故事，给一位朋友。

1.  
“王晰，你得认罪。”监察室里几个满脸横肉秃瓢的官端着茶盅踱步，装出循循善诱的样子。

“呸，认个屁罪，我是偷了大队谷子还是牵了羊？”农场的拖拉机驾驶员，海军转业的知青王晰给棕绳捆得五花大绑蔑笑道。

“你杀了人。”秃瓢悄声在他耳边嘶嘶叫。

“那些玩意儿不是人，我杀的都不死鬼，不杀你们这些主人队长都得嗝屁！我弟呢？”王晰呸掉嘴里的牙签，下颌往前伸，腿却捆实了动弹不开。

“你弟？真是你弟？你和你弟搞破鞋呐？”

另一个对眼的官狞笑道。

王晰心头煨火一下窜高。

“你他妈才破鞋，注意你的口吻哈乔主任！”

“不是搞破鞋你拱着阿云嘎在谷堆里脱了裤子拱耸什么鸡巴蛋？”

“你们搞鸡奸！”

王晰看着前边三人拿红头文件当扇子扇，就像公牛见了红布一般眼球绽红丝怒气灌顶挣开脚上的棕绳狠踢其中一个的马面骨，骂骂咧咧嘴扯着秃瓢的颈肉猛嗑，啃出腥臭血沤连肉都吐出去。

“你...你...你这个投机倒把杀人的鸡奸犯！拉出去毙了！”

秃瓢捂着脖子哎哟喂恼羞成怒，连掴了几巴掌王晰，王晰好几天水米未进给揍得脑眼昏花，民兵冲进监察室把他带走，他拖着脚镣试图把铁球掸在其中一个告小状的人脚面上，结果还失败了。

真他妈操。

“我他妈再问你，你认不认罪！”秃瓢掐枪堵到王晰喉结，王晰摆摆额发，在肉墩子身后看见了栅栏前的阿云嘎。

他深深望他一眼。

“我他妈没罪！阿云嘎！我鸡奸你了么？”

“没有！！！！！吴队放人！！！我哥没鸡奸我！我俩你情我愿！你放开他！！！”阿云嘎窝着掌狂唤。

王晰心头一热，臭小子没卖了他。

哎真要死了也值当。

但是说王晰杀人他不认！

“去你妈的兵坨子给老子跪下！”

“操，跪天跪地跪父母，你是什么屄！”王晰给秃瓢跺在膝窝，宁是不跪，拗劲若牛。阿云嘎看到秃瓢拿起步枪要用枪托砸，嗓都喊哑了。

正巧草场上刮了大风，东面袭来的黑云乌压滚叠，太阳的光辉烧到云边跟火一样，瞬时也压不过，变得漆黑。

“操你妈的天黑了你们赶紧跑，不死鬼要来了！”阿云嘎牵着马蹦上去，手臂晃悠吹了口哨，一只浑身玄黑的猎鹰就飞到秃瓢脑首狂叮不止。

“你俩反革命！！打！给我开枪都毙了！”

乔主任这个瘦鸡对眼狠起来，手一扬学洪常青，结果没想到自己干了南霸天的勾当，王晰扯口冷嘲，后剪膀子时猎鹰撕掉他手上捆缚的棕绳，他掠夺过秃瓢手里的步枪往乌云叠雾的原上开了几枪，果不其然冲撞了一群呜呜啊啊的怪人。

“真来了！黑子，去！”王晰飞口哨让叫黑子的猎鹰叼走秃瓢的手枪，自己开枪把脚镣打断，阿云嘎这时已经挥刀吓走了民兵，喊他们逃命。

“阶级敌人都不怕，还怕这帮屁民！干死他们！”

乔主任话没说全乎就被一个浑身破血绽肉的不死鬼啃到了颈子，血滋啦老高，王晰看着秃瓢要把个娃娃兵堵在跟前骂他不地道，捞着他死命往阿云嘎方向跑。

“哥，上来上来！”阿云嘎弯腰驾着马想把王晰拦腰捞起来，王晰却先把娃娃兵扔过去，阿云嘎恨死他着死到临头了还菩萨心肠的惯性。

“操你马蹬子马蹬子给我妈的妈的妈的来了都来了！”后边一家老小死灰皮肤绿眼红牙的不死鬼连一串把王晰拽住，哎倒是把他脚镣链子扣下来了，只是挂点彩，但是不死鬼循着血气更来劲，王晰蹬了几个腿脚没力，幸得黑子叼着不死鬼的眼不然真得变异。

“哎呀累死我了麻溜逃！”

王晰隔着娃娃兵搂到阿云嘎腰际捏，阿云嘎皱眉“去哪儿？”

“去食品加工厂！他们下午不是还搞啥学习这时候都在礼堂呢，去！”

“走！”

食品加工厂暂时安全，王晰掸掸咔叽布造的外套，把灰拍到阿云嘎面遭。

“你说你，又扔这个娃娃兵过来干啥，能有啥用？”

阿云嘎摸摸王晰瘦凹的脸其实心疼得很，王晰嗯声蹙眉嘶口，借着光处阿云嘎才仔细看见王晰脸上身上那些青青紫紫。

“操你妈的你们还是不是人怎么虐待光荣军人！”阿云嘎拎起娃娃兵搓火无处释放，娃娃兵喏嗫道没，没。

“不是他，他毛都没长齐呢，人还偷摸给我送馒头，不然你早见不到你哥了，小兄弟没事吧，全须全尾不？带了伤吗？带了伤可能会变异的。”王晰软声拍拍惊魂未定的娃娃兵。

“没，没事，那啥，哥，喊我长青就成。”

“洪常青呀？”

“娘子军看多了吧你！”

“长短的长哈。”

“咕——”

阿云嘎瞧瞧王晰，叹口气之后在车间里寻吃的。

大难不死必有后福，他们仨进的是军需粮车间，全是压缩饼干大列巴和巧克力。

“干巴，没水。”王晰嚼着列巴张嘴掸舌，翻弄起来那节奏阿云嘎看着肚下生火，长青不知道事还以为王晰真渴，指了指车间侧边的开水房，阿云嘎就去接水去。

阿云嘎不去还好一去吓一跳。

开水房横梁上就挂着一不死鬼，看上去从烟囱上堕下来的，阿云嘎拿短匕剌开他脑袋死戳才彻底放心。

冷汗涔涔还没下去，忽着阿云嘎耳边又起呼呼阴风。

阿云嘎忽然被什么紧搂着，还低声伴随哑哑嗡嗡的呜哇声。

“呜哇！”

“操！”

阿云嘎就着短匕想往后边刺，王晰闪过直接给他拧腕子。

“谋杀亲夫呀你，一星期不见把你给能耐了！”王晰吹胡子瞪眼睛，在阿云嘎屁股上捏一把，后来看到梁上倒吊颈子断一半的不死鬼赶紧把阿云嘎搂到门边去。

“你看看这档口比我们想象得严重。”王晰眯隙眼啧啧嘴，阿云嘎回头啃了啃他脖子，王晰任咬了，是他不该吓唬人。

“走着看看？”

“走着。”

两人循着开水房锅炉粗管道往上爬，铁栏窗户一爬出往远处眺望，礼堂那儿乱成一锅粥，哭叫和乌烟滚起，火霞舔天际。

公社这下看是完蛋了。

阿云嘎叹，怎么就成了这样？

这事还得从一月前说起。

2.（晰嘎肉）

王晰是海边转业过来农场的知青，原来就是海防的，不知道犯什么事给调去做后勤开皮卡的运输兵，按理说活的一等功荣光那比镶金的熊猫还稀罕，所以来了农场乔主任分了开拖拉机的活给他。

但咋说，不是一窝的馒头知青们也不熟，原来开拖拉机的活是要给阿云嘎的，阿云嘎突然被加塞那心里可不畅快。

打呗，枪杆子下出政权，屌杆子下有活计，干他一架再说。

阿云嘎再怎么说也是草场民兵呀，又有少民那狂莽之气！盘他！

嗐，盘不过，给揍得满头包。

乔主任乐看两犬斗，时代背景下托高，人心畸形，牛鬼蛇神横行，拼个原始蛮劲，文明人不做敞亮事，尽搞些阴毒勾当。

王晰可看不过眼。

王晰准备放软示好，主动教王晰手扶拖拉机的精妙。

阿云嘎说操手扶拖拉机算个屁你得教我油老虎。

油老虎是全公社唯一的大家伙什，二米多高的苏联产拖拉机，不熟的人管叫坦克，王晰说你学不会，阿云嘎不忿，说自己有慧根，王晰瞅准他小伙上进心强手把手教起来。

化干戈为玉帛，化知识为力量，友谊就在这抓抓捏捏里升华。

“这玩意跟吉普一道理，三个档，刹车和油门，唯一不同是这个扳手。”

“啥不同呀？”

“你看这东西跟男人鸡巴一道理，你往上挑，铲子就况且竖阳，往下撇就是抖落子孙粮，明白？”

“你怎么老出口成脏呀王晰！”

“话糙理不糙，我怕你记不住，你试试。”

油老虎这驾驶舱就有点挤，俩挤多了吧就搓火。

王晰觉得这个民兵蛋子嫩茬不禁磨蹭，蹭了还真起旗，肉乎东西膈应他屁股蛋子，阿云嘎羞脸，麦黝的肤看不出霞，天暗了看只当他脸阴沉不高兴，王晰手指勾他嘴角咧，“笑。”

“笑屁，下去！我开开看。”

“肿了你，不难受啊？”王晰捞摸阿云嘎裤裆，软热到硬梆挺快。

“你...你干嘛？”

阿云嘎往后昂颈，嗓喉起落都结汗滴，蠕蠕下爬。

王晰舔一口，真有点渴。

农场大，人烟稀少，见着女同志机会就更少，王晰说阿云嘎不白净，但是不白净有不白净的勾人，主动扯开阿云嘎外套往里头揉，精实的肌理熨帖的肤有年轻人的生机，腹部栉比光洁绷齐排的肌块，搁干豆腐小块一样整齐，牵不动，全是皮连着的没薄脂，推几下按几下，阿云嘎浓眉遂眼瞳漆玄，乌沋水亮，对着王晰秀狭狐月状的彤眼绽光。

麦和白的肤缠贴在狭小的驾驶室里，不知道怎么来的火越发旺盛。

王晰小口嘬饮似的破阿云嘎的嫩屌稍，口褪下去一根粗撼紫黝全冲进去，阿云嘎五指山压悟空的劲儿没了，逆向软到这兵痞的嘴中贲胀，浩浩汤汤的烫淹没，包叠他身骨软散，万万没想到开蒙在王晰这比他大的书生身莽夫人中。

“没操过屄啊弟弟？”王晰吮几下不忘拿话噎人，用拇指揉到阿云嘎屌头软隙，掌肉盘弄他的卵蛋。

“你就操过？”

忽着王晰眼神黯淡，“还真操过，但...”

“王晰！走！！！！！！”

王晰永远也忘不掉给他开蒙的姑娘折在岛上那无名的实验室中的场景。

哎。

“你不会是耍了流氓罪才流放到这儿的吧？”

“嘴他妈真欠，哥给你松松道，老实点。”

王晰扯开咔叽外套，阿云嘎见着那起小鼠的外臂嚯一声又被掴了臀肉，抽斗里捞捞有点劳保蛤油，阿云嘎少见贝壳自己好玩还想抠抠，抠抠开吧倒是给了王晰给他抠穴的便利。

“挺小，后边也是雏儿啊？”王晰嘿乐吮阿云嘎球底，阿云嘎支着腿想夹他，给王晰拍回去，龇牙列子搂着王晰想啃人家颈子，王晰手捏阿云嘎的屌提拎，嘴衔好他唇叼，阿云嘎支吾吾僵板，后来软下态度啵啵嘬嘬，怪不得内参片美帝男女都爱这套，确实哈越亲越有滋味。

王晰很会亲人倒是真，下边摆擞那是更惊人，捅进来速速快快没什么蛮劲，插进去阿云嘎的嫩洞先涨，仗着速度夯，拓实人身骨专往痒处嫩处钉，王晰晃臀时细腰若蛇幽幽，狐眼笑弯了却有掠夺者的鹰锐，阿云嘎努劲用额头撞他凭蛮劲把人搡在旁座钳紧膝头用腿肚子锁王晰的腿脚，却忘了坐起来操只会越里头越深越甜痒，王晰枕臂坏笑挺腹颠一下，阿云嘎就傻了。

“哟，自己会讨欢了？你自己挪挪看，往前，往左？”

阿云嘎想了一下扳扳手那回事，说往前往上男屌更竖阳，往下就是要抖精，可不能上当。

反向而驰自作主张反而扰得阿云嘎浑身虫噬蚁咬一般痒。

“你！你骗人！”

阿云嘎支拳头砸王晰的脸，嗐化学皮革囊海绵砸着有多疼，王晰躲就是，可阿云嘎努劲了穴就拢紧，长玩意困里边真是呜呼难熬，紧小穴又是壮身骨，最不缺臀腿弹力，坐坐挪挪阿云嘎自己开窍了，绷臂撑在王晰面前蹙眉哦唇，王晰喜欢阿云嘎不服输的劲儿，也喜欢他问学好奇的示软，和他好的时候啥性子杂糅就成了最煊乎窝心的暖，王晰抱他臀拧捏，到尾脊用食指弯弓敲，“弟弟，乐呵不？”

“什么乐呵？”

“操啊！”

“你又开荤话！”

“我说就一动词，我问你操穴爽不？”

“有病！”阿云嘎唾一口涎水没挨对地儿，便宜了车座，王晰勾绞他唇边残下的丝儿嗦指头，“甜，吃嘴不？”

阿云嘎点点头，露笑了终于。

哎挺好哄呀！

王晰乐呵呵搂着他往前匍，嘴唇里外舌撩掏个够，阿云嘎喜欢被亲吻，被拥抱，只是以前也没啥机会，大小伙子不会遮掩，睁开眼帘瞳面布着王晰的面庞，清瘦秀隽又铺盖情欲的润潮，下边屌勇速刺，神情倒是安稳乐颐，矛盾中矛盾，很容易让人着魔。

“哥...哥...地方不对不对!!!”

阿云嘎忽着声儿拉高又飘逸，王晰知道他给自己赶到快到尽头，啥呀，麦黝身挂汗就是抹蜜滴金的，汗水镶乳尖，吮掉才见到深浓，看起来是熟的尝着还嫩，搞得王晰心头七上八下，阿云嘎唤他唤得骨头都酥，声响动静闹大，屌插穴的汁水唧啾，肉体相磨濡润黏贴和钝钝笃笃的耻响回荡，草场上一座虎东西是盛着他俩的小蓬莱，天儿冷里边白雾挂紧玻璃，啥也看不到。

王晰觉着阿云嘎嘴硬心还是软，青笋小刺头那么腻人，还是孩子心，知道草场上无论他多勤快多热乎，也捂不热那些冷硬嘴，听多了人叫他小扫帚星，气得王晰把那些嘴碎的堆好的谷堆都开拖拉机给推塌；阿云嘎旁立想笑不敢笑，心里慢慢也向着他，王晰胃不好，自己偷偷搁奶皮子蒸软，用点米垫着，糖搞不到只能捞点盐兑进去，奶皮盐稀饭候着王晰，晚上帐篷里干巴饼子王晰吃不下，阿云嘎就在篝火上用茶盅热，给他喂，小几天王晰终于脸圆一些，干着生产也有劲。

干着他可不更得劲儿？

操啊恩将仇报！

“你这是，这是要去了哈，那么不耐操啊你？多操操就好了！”

王晰自己好不到哪里去。

阿云嘎穴儿吮衔是一二一，一长二紧一又缓，口令一样，和心跳同步，王晰摸摸他脊梁抚弄他前边笋头，轻柔拨开又掐拢，脖子抻长边唱“大姑娘美大姑娘妙大姑娘奶头往上翘”舔着弟弟尖堆的奶子，舌头拨出来最肿圆的两滴，阿云嘎改了驴磨圆，肉穴圆旋用壁肉收裹王晰的鸡巴，发现吐息收腹之后一箍王晰嗓就不对劲，低得更低，睁圆眼很好奇低下头瞅他，哟流氓兵痞脸更红了？阿云嘎牵制住他软处开始刁难，专门收拢，后来自食恶果给操得痒乐壁越发痒越发涨，“哥我不行了我认输！”

“哥，想尿了！”

“哥！！！！”

阿云嘎抽抖身躯往后绷，蓄力将穴箍拴，王晰困里头陷在甜洞最嫩的地方给夹拢地痒爽急，憋紧腹面拍阿云嘎臀肉，啾啾咻咻把阿云嘎精水都赶到自己胸脯上。

阿云嘎面红耳赤看着王晰白嫩却结实的胸肉上铺盖自己的粥稠，脸热的要死，王晰得乐抖颌笑得得意，“舒坦不？你哥活好吧？”

“操！”

阿云嘎拍拍王晰脸颊，牵一发动全身，一动作一挪臀把王晰屌儿吮得更严实，王晰磕巴说“你，你起开，我不想撒你里头，不舒服的。”

“不舒服？”阿云嘎烫脸贴在王晰脸上，“那我要说你撒进来也行？”

“操起开不行了你这个洞紧死了想把我勒箍啊！”

“阿云嘎！！！”

阿云嘎对他脸又啃又咬，王晰扳开阿云嘎的臀把精液射在他鼠蹊处，浓丛丛的屌毛挂精，那可真就是臊人了。

“哎，真是，你咋不听话，射里头你肚子肯定不舒服。”

“啊？”

“腚眼啊。”

王晰捞自己里边背心给阿云嘎搽抹干净，嘴嘚啵说埋汰死了，哎下次得搞点套。

阿云嘎看王晰滚他肉根却也没不高兴，“哥，你说咱们这算啥？”

王晰抬头，在方向盘后捞烟盒，阿云嘎忙着套外套还光鼠屌子给他擦洋火。

“我们这叫搭伙过日子，知道不？”

阿云嘎说，“那我是不是有家了？”

“嗯，有家了，你就我家，我就你家，成吧！”

“成！”

王晰心想阿云嘎真是让他心头软塌。

从油老虎下来的时候，阿云嘎很舍不得王晰。

“哎，又要回帐篷了，我俩帐篷咋不挨一起。”

王晰脸上瓷实沾着有胡茬的吻，他感到愉悦极了。“明儿还见呢，还教你拖拉机。”

“我教你骑马。”

完事了人有点腻歪也有点不好意思，哎，刚尝甜头呢。

刚尝完甜头可不就来事了？

两人手耷拉手要牵不牵，还没赶到帐篷就听见女人哭孩子叫男人嚎，王晰和阿云嘎见不得老子打小孩揍女人，赶趟去，揭开帘子就看见一个老乡啃着他媳妇颈子撕咬露出了血管，满地渍出地图，王晰抄起榔头往失控的老乡砸，阿云嘎帮着把女人掰开。

“他...不是...不是我家里人...”

王晰冷静地把那人的头铲掉，头颅滚轱辘到了孩子脚底，阿云嘎用手遮荫，惊诧于王晰杀人竟然如此熟稔。

也不奇怪，海防那边的，天天不得剑拔弩张对着毛子？

“这女人没救了，咱埋了吧。”

“孩子哭得喘不上气，怎么办？”

“惊着了，哄哄。”

“我也不会！”

“操想辙子！”

王晰手发颤从裤袋抄出卷烟，一脸一手血污抽，嘴唇发白。

“你怎么杀人！”

“这东西不是人，是不死鬼，这里怎么也有？”

“啥？”

阿云嘎撂铲子用脚把最后一坡土踹进坑，还拿石板堵住。

王晰哄着襁褓里的孩子，和阿云嘎说起那些稀奇事。

以前王晰在宝塔岛和毛子对峙，大眼瞪小眼不缺气概，身子比谁绷得紧，一来二去和一个裹掩的毛子兵混熟了，两人常夹着汉语俄语打哈哈，地方冷热心近，王晰管他就叫契诃夫，而契诃夫管他喊“汪——”

“噗哈哈哈哈，装在套子里的人和狗！”

“哟有点墨水嘛！”

“那是，咱们生产队我可是文艺骨干！”

“还不是被我干？”

“你他妈继续！”

一天契诃夫慌慌张张接到值班室电话把边境的防线拉严，让王晰逃命，说是十里地外实验室出了事，一群怪人张牙舞爪杀了很多人，他们边防的兵要过去一半堵，王晰说自己不当逃兵，契诃夫啥也说不出，只是把颈上的项链给了他，说要是听闻自己死讯，请王晰把这个托给他妈妈。

王晰捏实记下了，目送契诃夫走。

而就在一小时之后，他又一次见到了“契诃夫”。

“当时就是一小艇拉过来，我和战友用枪挑，俄语喊‘缴枪不杀’，结果那些毛子兵呜呀乌呀见人就咬，我战友给咬了也成了怪人，实在没法子，只能用火焰喷射器，我他妈闻着肉味就恶心。”

王晰抹抹额头冷汗，把烟屁股抽断腰，阿云嘎怕他烫到嘴唇，就帮他抿下来。

“安慰我呐？”

“接着说！”

“后来吧我们烧也不行，还跳棱呢，知道吗就和刚刚那人一样，蛮力十足，政委朝一个人头上开了枪，那才安静。”

“你们就这样杀了一船毛子？”

“嗯。”

阿云嘎直接把王晰脑袋搂严靠在自己肩膀上，“多可怕呀这。”

“我也听过咱那边有个不死人的传说，也是靠了外蒙古，苏联人在那里有驻营，隔三差五牛羊不见，后来牧民也不见，不知道上哪，后来吧我黑子就看见很多骨头，人骨头羊骨头牛骨头，都是啃得很干净的，血瞧不见。”

“嚯你和鹰能对话？”

“养熟了！他爹他爷爷都搁我家养，能不熟？灵性，以后他管你叫哥。”

王晰笑了。

“那你怎么又到了这，不是立大功吗？”

“政委家的丫头喜欢我，我也有点，一晚上喝多就闹，闹过头了，就...就不是雏儿了，后来丫头被边境毛子实验室掳走了，我自己穿过边境想救人，没救成，那里很多不死鬼，我到了兵器库拿了那么多枪弹救不回她，只能把实验室给炸了。”

“你这一等功就这样没了？”阿云嘎闷气，支着膝看王晰把奶壶往孩子嘴边送，看着不熟自己顺过来喂。

“操了是吧，政委也无辜，也是英雄，说打倒就打倒，我嘛不参合事，麻溜转业，也不知道毛子搞那些干嘛。”

王晰耷拉脑袋挠挠，抓着阿云嘎臂膀，“这孩子我看得带回去咱们农场了。”

“嗯，我们就说是捡来的，孩子爹妈给狼咬死就成。”

“也只能这样了。”

民兵也不是傻逼了，后来还是循着蛛丝马迹刨出了尸体，问了一些知青最终把目标锁定在阿云嘎和王晰身上。

当时阿云嘎正穿好王晰从医务室偷来的计生避孕套支着屌正准备插入王晰穴里，民兵们大叫着鸡奸犯把两人逮起来，王晰护短，说自己带头的，枪打出头鸟，乔主任可不等着他这个大鸟掉网吗？

一审二审三审全夹带私刑，王晰想啥时候坐回老虎凳也算光荣了。

操不能就这样死。

“你们居然把尸体刨出来了，那女人头没掉！操，很快就会有一堆不死鬼冲出来，把你们当肉骨头啃！渣都不剩！”

王晰给拴在木柱上鞭笞，红袖套的小民兵啐他鸡奸犯！

王晰不耐烦极了，数着日子等枪毙。

刑场上搞不好还有活头。

阿云嘎急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，天天让黑子在草场上寻，不死鬼神出鬼没，让他心里七上八下的，还有就是他的好王晰到底是生是死真的问不出，只能让黑子趁夜里飞进监察室里瞧，得知王晰还会动他才舒口气。

阿云嘎骑马去了几个旗询问，问最近有没有发生无端伤人的事，其他人都是一头雾水，唯有哥小姑娘害怕地说阿巴嘎真有怪物，让小姑娘带去，循着小溪流隔着几道沟看到三两不死鬼在长草里咿咿哦哦，因为有溪水做屏障过不来。

“可怕，我们快点走吧阿巴嘎！”

阿云嘎从马上跃下来，点燃一支火把往远处扔，那些不死鬼就循着光亮跑走了。

“他们，是听声还是看着火？”

“听声呢，我家毛串，哦，一只狗叫，他们就想过来，阿巴嘎怎么办？”

“回去，回去哈，你和你爹妈说这边有狼，我说我也瞧到了，你们连夜迁走好不？”

“好！”

王晰在牢里待不住，每天吃过个娃娃兵给的馒头就在地上画地图，琢磨草场到咯咯设施的距离，要是不死鬼来了能躲在哪里，每天外边的人几点钟听讯开会，敲定躲避的地点就在食品加工厂。

原本阿云嘎想着能疏散一些人是一些人，没想到姑娘回家说有狼，家里人都不信邪，还唾阿云嘎是个搞破鞋的挖社会主义墙角的贼，阿云嘎急得要命，小姑娘泪涔涔不情愿和爹娘走，还是被拱在了那条小溪边。

最惨是她爹还扔了木板趟过去。

操了操了操了！！！

不死鬼成窝了来！

操！王晰！我王晰！

阿云嘎咻哨子叫黑子飞过来，朝王晰所在的监察室如鹰般飞去。

3.  
“这可真不少啊都，你看。”王晰手握圆望礼堂，忧心忡忡。

“待在这也不是办法呀，我们去哪？”

“你看，食品加工厂的卡车还有，咱们可以顺着到火车站扒拉车头往关内去，我俩的事他们没办法上报，因为电话坏了很久，市里没人修。”王晰支招，阿云嘎补充：“所以咱们索要之急是先把粮食和火、武器都备好，我看了看这里有烟囱，我过去把配电室的电瓶和手电拿来，再到医务室搞点药，你和长青俩数点好带顶饱的吃得，去停车场，马给你们，我带着黑子，没事的。”

“好好的哈嘎子，咱俩还得搭伙过日子呐啊！”王晰亲亲阿云嘎的发际，阿云嘎很直接搂他吮吻，腻歪日子不多，亲得青拙，倒是暖心。

“戴着项链，这玩意玄乎，我的命就是这样保下来的。”

“回头再和我说项链的故事，我等着听。”

“哎！”

说罢两人分头行事，王晰一会去就看见长青已经在仓库里淘浣出不少东西，压缩饼干和列巴轻飘管饱，巧克力短时间能恢复血糖，还有糖豆和炼乳都带上。

“罐头别太多，圆咕噜不好收，找轻飘的。”

“哟还有奶片和肉干！”

“带上，有肉嘎子就有力气，走吧！”

长青个头小，先从铁闸门迈出去探风，王晰在马背上捆好东西往门悄声吁赶，操了停车场不知道为什么突然堆高一摞不死鬼，原来是看管的门房被他们当了大餐。

王晰捂着长青的嘴，跟着不死鬼咀嚼骨头的动静让马咯噔，好不容易跃到车尾巴，长青口袋的枪匣子掉，一群不死鬼回头看着他们。

操操操！！！！

长青想学阿云嘎捞腰倒不下去，王晰咬牙切齿用步枪托挑起来枪匣子装弹干掉几个不死鬼，把长青和半拉粮食拱到车厢，马腿遭了不死鬼啃噬痛苦地叫，王晰嘘声摸摸头疼惜，还是舍去蹦到了车尾巴，长青赶紧把车盖子搭上，王晰到了驾驶室火零线交，发动车子去寻阿云嘎。

“哟！！！”

长青鼓掌叫着哥好哥厉害！

王晰撇撇嘴说那还有啥。

阿云嘎真有啥！

烟囱爬一半，锈朽的梯子就断了不能折返去医务室，挂着电瓶和电筒的他止步在断掉的梯子边发愁，黑子叮不得多少不死鬼，飞高在王晰的车顶盘旋。

咦，啥玩意闪亮？

“哥！哥！我要过去！我要拿那个唱机！”

“傻逼这不是听歌的时候！”

“操！扩音器我这里有！这！墙上！把他们引过去！”

阿云嘎夸张地扬起手臂，并拢指尖往扩音器指。

“我的好真聪明，你等着哈哥开过去我大声一二三你就跳！”

“哎！”

阿云嘎飞檐走壁踩着碎的梯边踏，蹦到了车顶。

“啊！”

“咋了！？”

“扭着腰！”

“你会开车吗我来！”

“我来！”

阿云嘎揉着腰往驾驶室倒头嘟嘴，王晰气乐了这时候他还得和他杠。

“小心点！”

“我上去了！！”

阿云嘎摸到唱机直接捞紧，里边是乔主任没收的所谓靡靡之音。

“怎么办！怎么办我差一点啊！”

阿云嘎向上重心不稳，车子直颠簸。

“我来！哥你们上！”

长青踩着油门虎虎，扳弄扳手，王晰和阿云嘎同时大叫！

“扳上竖阳加油！”

“扳下射精歇火！！！”

长青红着脸掐准在中间稳车身。

王晰托着阿云嘎屁股给他顶上去，下边两个不死鬼挠挠他。

“滚滚你妈的！”王晰往下狠蹬，黑子用翅膀扑棱出动静吸引不死鬼。

阿云嘎接驳上唱机，扩音机在加工厂的另一头空地大响。

“今宵离别后，何日君再来...”

“拜拜，再也不来！”

阿云嘎哟吼一声搂着王晰窜回车里。

4.（嘎晰肉）  
火车站静悄悄，别说扒拉车，他们那时光明正大开着火车带着长青往关内去。

“干杯！为咱死里逃生干杯！”

“长青，你咋不吃啊，都是好东西。”

阿云嘎摸摸长青的脑袋，把刺刺的平寸头拨拨。

“我爹娘搞不好...”长青说不下去了。

“这回毛子把火烧过来，上边不知道怎么处理。”

“那些人早就行尸走肉了，哎。”

王晰看长青睡着了，就带着阿云嘎到了软卧去。

“首长才有的待遇呢嘎！”

“真软和！哥！咱们是睡在云上吗？”

“这叫席梦思！傻逼！”

“哥，真好，咱家还在。”

阿云嘎搂着王晰眼抹泪，哎，真是怕紧了。

王晰没说道啥，给阿云嘎揭开裤头揉几下。

“嗯，没吓萎，还能来事。”

“哥，我帮你嘬嘬弄弄，我...我也想让你乐呵...”

阿云嘎拱睡了王晰，下巴胡茬在王晰光裸腹面上熨，直接把脏外套褪开，里边那些伤都用舌铲上，涎水抹匀佯装还是好肉，王晰问不脏吗？鸡巴没洗。

阿云嘎拍掸他屌头捏他臀肉。

“我瞅着你去了厕所，还有水声，出来一股子香皂味，你我太了解了，讲究。”

“你就惦记我腚眼了吧？快来，让哥瞧瞧你翅膀硬了么？”

“硬了！鸡巴也硬，管饱你穴吃好了！”

啧啧近朱者赤近墨者黑，王晰这个吃素的荤腥嘴把吃荤的素净魂弄污了哈。

得劲！

阿云嘎扯敞了外套用栉比的腹肌推赶王晰瘦凹的腹，两根抹油屌棍速速磨，王晰啊声低吟“啊...舒坦，你别老墨迹，铁杵给你磨成针！”

“这就给你吃屌了真啰嗦天天欺负我！”阿云嘎对着王晰屌眼吹热气，用指掌使劲儿套蠕，王晰说屌皮要掉，阿云嘎说你屌没干净给你搓老泥。

“呸！没遮没拦！”

“跟你学呗！”

王晰哽得说不出话。

阿云嘎摸摸王晰奶头，那两尖东西他吃不够，谷堆里刚嘬几下乔主任就来抓奸，啊不是棒打鸳鸳，操了！

小小粉粉的肉疙瘩韧韧在手里颤巍收小后来磨多胀大，抠巴抠巴陷进去王晰奶晕王晰就嘶口哼叫，阿云嘎亲着王晰屌柱发现抠他奶头那根长东西就摇头晃脑打人嘴巴，挺威风。

威风不到几秒含在嘴里就挣扎往上拱，不是处的屌精神抖擞顶着口壁发咸，王晰呜呼咕噜馋得吞唾沫，看阿云嘎吃他鸡巴那么香也想插着弟弟的穴下饭。

算了这回让他尝尝味。

“嗯，好咸，不好吃！”

“你的鸡巴比我更咸，还苦呢，你得吃点菜叶子。”

“咱不吃那玩意哈，饿得清汤寡水的，肉管饱，我跟黑子一样，爱吃又。”

“肉！”

“又！”

操！

王晰屌顶阿云嘎的嘴，阿云嘎又顶他的嘴，啧！

“哥，你屁股好白，不你奶子也白，身子也白，哎我看以后我在上边最好，你细皮嫩肉只是那插得快欺负我，不成的！”

阿云嘎个头比他大比他宽，海海铺过来就是肉厚被，王晰给他捂出一身汗，后来阿云嘎捞摸找到原来剩点的蛤油，“你看我舍不得扔，咱们睡过使着，叫啥？纪念品！”

阿云嘎兴奋地用脑袋拱王晰腹部，毛扎蓬发穿在王晰屌上，“哥，你没屌毛大白虎！大白狐狸大白虎！”

“穴小又嫩粉，没戳过吗？”

“你能不能别说了啊！”王晰捂耳朵，他受不了被小的屌奸还要被小的奸耳朵。

“不行！”

阿云嘎舔他的耳滴，轻轻咬一口，“哥，我好喜欢你啊！”

王晰抓着阿云嘎脖颈紧吻吮舔，抠着阿云嘎的屌子往自己洞边旋，后边事也是刚启蒙的，他想着以前怎么弄阿云嘎的样子抓阿云嘎的手指帮着捅干，呼咻喘呵啃阿云嘎的嘴叨你快点帮我，阿云嘎低头用舌舔穴匝，舌尖顶撬里边软肉，手指插干让王晰屌头出汁了就赶紧秉腹摸着鸡巴头套，“哥，太小了屌不进去，你...你放松呀...”

“要不换我吧啊，就那么小了，真的不行！”

王晰湿红眼眶把眼睛眯隙，狭长秀隽的眼冒滢滢，乌溜溜看着阿云嘎，啃唇昂颌有点怕，阿云嘎吁吁如牛按着他腕心往里破，直接成根夯埋把屌子穿进去，王晰哈气搂着他笑，“开玩笑呢哥要你插重点，省着你把我当瓷像，你哥摔不碎的，狠点插知道不？”

“哥，穴暖，好紧...操啊真是舒坦！越插越有了！”

“哎越插越有哈，插多少回都行，你...你快点重点...”

阿云嘎得令了搂抱王晰冲奶子又啃又咬，王晰哎口看着胸脯下缘一道道扇状牙印真的印证阿云嘎是食肉动物，你甭管他冲你哥来哥去多亲热叫，下口是真妈的狠，不留情面把奶尖都吮痧堆红才行，不仅要含还用舌头扫，王晰问你是不是属蛇的信子吐老长。

阿云嘎“我真是！”之后就扑棱臂膀把王晰搂在车窗子前贴着干，王晰蛮牛执拗地拍阿云嘎的臀把屌往自己穴里赶，巴不得把阿云嘎的鸡巴蛋子都堵进去，喜欢蛮干掀起的痒爽，爽到脚指头腰杆子都发酸，酵扯长的钝感起蚁咬，长长久久在脊髓中起电，臀下丘软腻淌着淫浆甜水挂滴，嫩桃子一样，阿云嘎摸久了狠拧，王晰的甜洞就绞箍勒紧柔叠叠拴束，整根润着屌拧得凸筋紫黝。

“真妈的爽，哥，操穴好舒服！”

“只能找我干知道不！”

“那玩意我喜欢姑娘了呢？”

“...随你去呗我又不拦你...”

阿云嘎后怕了，王晰说这话要是他以后也喜欢其他人...

“不成哈，不成，我俩搭伙过日子的哈！啊！说好了啊！”

阿云嘎一手握着王晰的腰谷用腰上的劲儿把王晰掂在膝头弄，一手控住出来拉钩上吊做契约。

好幼稚的！

“成，成，以后都和你睡成不！”

“那是！我睡我家里人那天经地义的！”

阿云嘎蹭着王晰肩窝亲吻，王晰摸在他颈上的项链鼻酸。

这东西真是玄乎。

阿云嘎久得很，重重深深插着王晰，王晰没碰前边靠着穴去了两次精，阿云嘎肚上缠着他或稠或细的浊白，蹭着吐白微萎的屌子磨得潮红，王晰觉得再这样下去没到关内就被阿云嘎当个肉壶干坏了。

“你射了吧你哥不行了，啊，乖哈，嘎，你哥真不行了。”

王晰搓掌捂在阿云嘎脸上亲，软话说得阿云嘎心里毛毛痒痒。

“哥，你好暖啊，我舍不得，我还想干，真舒服，哥这穴紧紧暖暖小小的含着我鸡巴真是爽死了。”

“你...明天再操好不？”

“啊明天还操，那好啊拉钩！”

王晰这才发现上当了。

阿云嘎原来不傻也不好哄呐！

阿云嘎笃笃笃把王晰搡在席梦思干，软榻上糊着精水和淫液，一股子肉香弥漫车厢里。

“哥...哥...你咋了？”

王晰哏颈子断续说：“要...要去...操...射了....”

接着王晰摆抖着腰杆抻至腿把阿云嘎搂到自己身上铺盖，阿云嘎被吮紧，屌头被穴肉咬得太痒痒，直接把精撒在了王晰穴里。

“啊，射里头了...不舒服的！！！！”

阿云嘎往外拽腰，王晰只是把他搂紧。

“别逼逼啥，要你待着就待着，你暖和。”

王晰经过性事，声嗓如投入沙的唱机一半低哑，抚摸着阿云嘎后颈要他窝在自己肩侧。

“哥...真好...”阿云嘎笑嘻嘻舔弄王晰的唇，两人温存了好一会儿，阿云嘎软下去的屌在王晰穴里泡，抽出来丝丝稠稠绕着浊白，屌头撤出去，王晰的穴就冒精。

“给你弄出来了，擦擦。”

“你都那么懂事了？”

“要么你又嫌我埋汰。”

阿云嘎把王晰的裤衩穿好，自己光鸟夹着他侧身躺。

“你说说这个项链呗。”

“这是契诃夫曾经中过的弹头，钳出来了，成了一个圆你看。”

王晰透着光亮给阿云嘎展示，最亮的还是嘎子的眼睛，他咋也看不够呢。

“他妈妈，哎...”

“我谢谢契诃夫和他妈妈，可惜我不知道他的真名...”

王晰抠抠阿云嘎嘴角，强行还是拧笑，王晰说最喜欢看阿云嘎笑。

“以后我不耷拉嘴了，我天天笑。”

“好。”

6.  
“嚯嘞！看看了！中国皮草！”阿云嘎在莫斯科的集市上拿着貂穿行，眼睛上的墨镜标签没拆，王晰嫌他土，他还说是潮流。

“你懂啥你懂啥，这是时兴，人家港台明星都那么戴，你抠下来晚上看我怎么操你！”

“哟嚯你还来劲！”王晰拿着万把块钱的貂往阿云嘎屁股上揍。

“怎么样，打听到啥？”

“东线那边的不死鬼是从铁路上来的，中方这边的意思是按兵不动。”

“那行，不扰民不扰我小生意还成，我帮你问了，契诃夫的妈妈，上月去世了，你还真别说，人家真叫这名字。”

王晰捏着挂坠亲吻，感谢他陌生朋友长久的庇佑。

看着阿云嘎与他同生共死好几遭，只感到幸运。

最先被征召的，是阿云嘎。

他们相继进入神秘部门，排查当年草场上不死鬼蔓延的原因，摸来摸去，源头还是美帝赖子。

“王晰，接下来咱们得到越南了，那边闹得凶。”

“你吃得惯越南粉吗？”

“操我羊粪都啃过，越南粉算啥！”

“走着咯！”

“走着！”

fin


End file.
